


Wrong Scent

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Hints of Smut, Jealous Gabriel, Territorial Alpha, Territorial Gabriel, but no actual smut, omega!reader, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Alpha!Gabriel hasn’t wanted you, his omega, to hunt lately, and you finally learn why.
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Wrong Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies!
> 
> It’s been awhile since I’ve got to publish, but today is my 5th Ao3 anniversary so I wanted to publish something ❤️
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe and well, and I hope you enjoy the fic 😊

* * *

Looking down at your duffel bag and bag of books that always accompanied you on hunts, you sighed, still hoping to see Gabriel before you left. Dean was close to being ready and Sam strolled up, dropping his bags beside yours in the trunk, “Did you ever get to say bye to Gabriel?”

“No,” You wilted, “I keep calling to him but maybe he’s busy...”

“Or maybe he’s pissed because he’s your alpha and he told you that he didn’t want you hunting, but you’re still hunting.”

“He can’t expect me to just stop hunting, Sam, that’s like telling him to stop being an angel. I was raised to hunt, I’ll always be a hunter.”

“I know, I’m just saying... alphas are weird and territorial, if you were my omega and I told you that I was worried and didn’t want you hunting, I would be pissed if you kept doing it too. He just wants to keep you safe is all.”

“I’m his omega, not his property.” You huffed, “I don’t tell him not to go out and pick fights with gods and angels, but I hate when he does it.”

“So tell him. He hates when you hunt and you hate when he picks fights... maybe you two can work something out, maybe you could stay at the bunker and do research and stuff like Bobby used to.”

“Yeah, I guess.” You tapped your fingertips on the edge of the trunk and sighed as you thought. “I’m gonna go see if he’s in our room real quick.” Jogging past Dean, you gave him a quick “finding Gabe” as you headed back down the main hallway to your room, a relieved smile finding it’s way to your lips when you saw him sitting at your desk, toying with a couple paperclips that he’s clipped together. “Alpha, I didn’t think I’d get to see you before I left.” You murmured quietly, wringing your hands nervously in front of you.

“Well, Cupcake, I’ve been in our room, at the bunker, where you should be staying.”

“Gabe, please... I don’t wanna fight, it’s just a one night salt and burn. I’ll be okay.”

“I know you’ll be fine, that’s not the problem.”

“Then what is? You always just tell me not to go or that you don’t like when I go on hunts. If you’re not worried for my safety, what’s the real reason that you hate me hunting.” 

Gabriel glared at you, his hard, dominant expression instantly making you shift, your legs subtly rubbing together with need. He lazily pushed himself up from the chair and slowly stalked the six or so feet between you, stopping when he was face to face with you. His fingers dug into your hips, holding you in place, and he growled low in your ear. “Because every time you come back, you reek like other alphas from being locked in a car with those two. Forgive me for not loving the smell of other alphas on _my_ omega.” He gripped you tighter when he added the emphasis on “my” and guilt instantly consumed you.

“Alpha, I- I never- it’s just Sam and Dean, I didn’t think you would... I’m so sorry, Alpha. I never wanted to make you jealous, I just wanted to hunt... if you were jealous, why didn’t you come with us, I offered so many times but you kept saying no, so I assumed you just didn’t wanna go.” Tears formed in the corners of your eyes and your chin quivered, “I’m so sorry, Alpha. Please, you know I’d never wanna make you jealous... please tell me that you know I would never cheat on you.” You broke down crying and Gabe pulled you tight to his chest, caressing your hair lovingly and cooing to you.

“Come on, Sugar, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I know you wouldn’t hurt me like that, but I’m an alpha, I can’t help but get territorial over you. You’re my omega and if I could I would never let you outta my sight, or my bed.” He grinned suggestively, making you laugh, “There we go, there’s my girl’s beautiful laugh.” Gabriel wiped the tears from your eyes and massaged a hand along your back.

“Alpha, I don’t wanna go on the hunt anymore. They can do it without me, I was just going in the first place because I thought maybe you wouldn’t be worried about just a salt a burn, but that wasn’t really the problem.”

“I realize now what an ass I was being, you should go if you want to, Cupcake.” You saw the hesitation in his eyes, he didn’t want you to go but he wanted you to know you could.

You shook your head, “I want to stay here with you, take advantage of Sam and Dean being gone for the night.” You smirked, lacing your arms around Gabriel’s waist. “Maybe you could show me just how territorial you really are with your omega, or if you’re just faking it to get me to stay home.”

He reached up to hold your chin between his thumb and index, tilting your head up to kiss your lips. “Sugar, I don’t fake anything with you.” He leaned in for another kiss and you cell rang. Pulling it out of your pocket, you showed Gabe Dean’s name on the screen and he took it from you, sliding to accept the call. “Hey Dean-o.”

“Is Y/N comin’ or what? We gotta head out.”

Gabe snapped his fingers and your bags appeared in the room at the same as your clothes vanished making you giggle and playfully slap at Gabe. “Change of plans, my little ‘mega is stayin’ home with me... have fun with the spirit, I hear she likes to scratch.” Gabe ended the call and tossed your phone on the chair across from your bed. “Now, come here little omega.”

“You are terrible.” You smiled, letting Gabe guide you towards the bed, and shove you onto you back. 

“Damn right, Sweetheart... Now who’s the only alpha you’re allowed to smell like?”

“Hmmm... Lucifer?”

“Oh that’s it.” Gabe tackled you and pinned you on your back, his hard bulge pressed against your stomach as he straddled you and his hand wrapped around your throat. “I’m gonna fuck you until you forget how to speak, then we’ll see how disrespectful my little omega can be.”

“I’m sure I’ll still find a way.”

“Not if I keep you tied up and gagged.” He growled in your ear, snapping his fingers and leaving you naked beneath him.


End file.
